Digimon Heros
by millo90
Summary: When a young boy finds a digimon and begins causing havik in the digital world, 4 new digidestined are choosen to fight the threat. But, he has allies on his side. Will they join him, and help destroy the digital world, or will they become Digimon Heros!
1. Introduction: Terror's New Face

A young man named Matthew stared at his computer screen in the dark, his mother gone. He was 14 years of age, sitting alone on the computer. His dirty blond hair was ruffled, like it hadn't been touched in three days. His skin was lightly tanned, on his skinny body. He was wearing a black muscle shirt that was a little to big for him and some blue jeans. As he typed in "Digital" in the tool bar, something popped up. It was some kind of device with a black screen in the center. In the middle, it said 'Click here to enter the Digital World'. Curious, Matthew clicked the link. A giant light blasted from the computer, and Matthew was gone, sucked into the computer itself.

When he woke he was in a large forest, the trees unlike that he had ever seen before. There was a large screech above him, as a large shadow passed above him. The trees blew in that direction. Matthews feet began to run, afraid of what was above him. As he ran into a clearing, a large red bug flew above him, with someone ridding atop of him. He stared at it for a quick moment, then kept running, afraid of what would happen to him if he stayed there.

As he ran, he came across a large steel door. He pulled the handle open and ran inside, making sure to close to door on his way inside. He looked around the hallway he stood at. It was a dark sapphire color, the walls alumanating around him. He began to walk down the wall, examing the carvings made along the way. Soon, he came to a chamber filled with all kind of different buttons and such. In the middle was a large black chamber with a control panel infront of it. He walked toward it, and stared down. Their was a picture of a yellow dinasaur and a red dinosaur next to it. Below the pictures was writting. From what Matthew could tell, it said 'Agumon GD'. He said the name outloud, like he heard it before.

Once he finished, the chamber infront of him began to shake. The black shell around the chamber began to crack apart, reveling a orange dinosaur similar to the one from the picture. There was a blue circle around his stomic, and along his tail. Spikes where on the the sides of his head, on his neck, and on his hands. His eyes shot open and he glared at Matthew, beginning to open his mouth. "Hello, my master..." Matthew heard in his head. He looked around, but nobody was around. The blue liquid that was holding the dinosaur in place began to sink, reveling the creature.

When it was all gone, the glass shattered. Matthew was afraid, but his legs wouldn't move. Terror surrounded him, as he stared at the dinosaur. It jumped out of the chamber the looked at Matthew. He stood up to the size of Matthews chest. Matthew fell, his eyes full of fear. "Are you Agumon GD?" He managed to ask the odd creature.

It nodded its head, still staring at Matthew. "I have waited for you, Matthew. You are my tamer." He informed, bowing his head. The door behind him opened and light beamed inside.

A man, the same age as him, maybe older walked inside. His eyes where pure black, and his skin was white was white can be. He wore a large black jacket that expanded to his knees, along with some black pants and a red black collered shirt. As he walked into the room Matthew was in, a smirk arose on his face. "So," He began, walking into the room. "your finally here, Matthew. Now, my master would like to have a word with you."


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams of Digimon

Sarah woke up, startled and swetting. She had that dream of the boy again, the one that she saw almost every night. She leaned her head against the bunk of her bed, as she usually did, and though of the dream. As usual, she was looking as a boy the same age as her, trapped in a cage. He had blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. His eyes where light blue, filld with kindness and fear. But then, he looked up at her, and his eyes turned pitch black, his skin white, and his hair dark blonde. And he smiled evilly. After that, she would usually wake up swetting.

But now, they was something different about the dream. This time, it went on longer then usual. A man with raven black hair walked into the cage, behind him was some kind of robotic creature. The boy with blonde hair got up and followed him outside, but as he walked out, the image of the first boy stayed in the cage. The door shut behind him, and he was locked inside. Then she woke up.

Sarah laided in her small bed, thinking about the dream. Her copper hair stung over her shoulders, with her moon blue eyes gazing at the fan above her. Her pink pajamas kept her warm over her light blue sheets. Her pale skin allowed her eyes to seem lighter then they really are when she walked in the light. Sarah signed, pulled her quilt and sheets off her and onto the carpet.

When she look, their on her lap, was a small pink creature with a beak, and neck to it was, what looks like a cell phone. She slowly reached out and grabbed the cell phone quickly, afraid to wake up the pink feathers creature. She flipped it open, and inside where 4 buttons, below a blank screen. The cell phone was pink, and seemed like it was met for her. She looked at the small creature again, guessing it was a stuffed toy or something like that. It opened its eyes, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

-----

Jake walked down the dirt road as he usually did. He hated school, but thanks to his parents, had to go. His backpack was light because it didn't have much in it, besides a single binder, so it didn't slow him down much. His brown hair was short, but not short enough to give him a buzz, which is what he wanted. His brown eyes and lightly tanned skin where average among his many classmates, so he didn't stick out much. But it was his low grades that made him stick out from the rest. The highest grade Jake had made in his whole life was a B+, and that was in P.E.

But although his grades may not be high, he was one of the smartest people in his class. He is just quite lazy when it comes to applying his knowledge when needed. But, besides being a lazy smart ass, Jake was one of the best soccerplayers in the school, although thanks to his grades, he doesn't get to play for the school very much. Jake stopped, when he noticed a small opening in the woods to the sides of him, that hadn't been there before. He turned toward it, debating wether or not to go check it out. In the end, Jake decided to check it out. He dropped his backpack in the dirt and walked toward the opening.

He walked along the path, until he came to a large clearing. But in the middle, was a small darkred and black dog thing, with wings on its head. It had little shrubs for legs. Beside it was a red cell phone of some kind. He walked toward it, curious of what the two things where. Once he was within a yard of the two things, he quickly reached for the cell phone, making sure to stay away from the sleeping dark red dog. He took a step back, examing the creature more. He flipped the phone open, and there was nothing more then a blank screen and four buttons.

"Just what kind of phone is this?" He asked himself, pressing the top button. The screen flashed a bright red, forcing Jake to close his eyes. When the light dimmed away, it was the same blank screen it was before. He looked at the dog thing, which was now awake, standing, and looking at Jake curiouslly. Jake took a step back, afraid of what the small dog like creature will do. "Nice doggy. Good doggy." He said, slowly backing away.

The dog thing smiled and jumped one Jake, causing him to topple over. Expecting to be mauled, he shut his eyes and prepared himself. But instead, nothing happened. He opened his eyes, and looked at the creature, still wagging its stub tail. "Hi!" It said cheerfully.

Jake stared the dog thing. The first thoughs that went through his head was _Dogs don't talk_... So, seeing his situation, he did the only thing he could think of. "Hi..." He responded awkwardlly. "Who, or what are you, and why are you talking?"

The dog thing look suprised when Jake answered him. But it just kept smiling. "I'm Gigimon, your partner! I'm a digimon!" He answered, jumping on Jaked chest.

Jake looked at the digimon oddly. He picked it up, and set it down beside him. He rose to his feet, and wipped the dirt off his pants. "So, Gigimon, you say? My partner? And whats a digimon, anyway? Some kind of new talking animal?"

Gigimon just kept smiling. "Whats an animal? I'm a Digital Monster, and I'm your partner!" He jumped at Jake again, but Jake caught him just in time.

"Alright then..." He said awkwardlly, not knowing what to do. He set the creature down, and sat down infront of it, trying to analize everything. "Okay. So, our my partner. What does that mean, though?" He asked, trying to get all his answers.

Gigimon looked just as confused as Jake did. "Good question. I guess I'm just your buddy!" He exclaimed, jumping on Jake for the third time. This time, Jake didn't bother to catch him, but he prepared himself, so he didn't fall.

Then Jake got an idea. "Like a pet? Cool!" He concluded, picking up Gigimon. He carried the digimon out of the clearing, and out into the dirt road. He bent down, and opened his backpack. Gigimon looked at him curious, unknown to what Jake was doing. "Get inside. I don't want to explain to everyone where you came from." He told, holding open his backpack. Gigimon waddled into it. He closed it, but left a little open go Gigimon could get some air, and flung it over his shoulder. Gigimon whinned inside, but he sighed. "Don't worry, I'll let you out once school is over." He he ran toward his school, already late enough.


	3. Chapter 2: Leaving

Chapter 2

So, Jake got through his class without Gigimo saying a word. Except when he accidentally sneezed. Jake looked around awkwardlly, and quickly rubbed his nose. And the class carried on like nothing happened.. Sitting next to him was Tom, a quiet boy with light brown hair to match his brown eyes. He often hung around with Jake, and they where buddies. Behind him was Jose, a black haired kid that was quiet most of the time. Although when school was out, you could never shut him up.

And then there was Sarah, the girl that sat in the back of the class. She was absent today, but she didn't hang around with them alot, aside from the casual hi when he walked into class late. She made straight A's, no matter how hard it was. The teacher wanted to move her to the advance class, but she decided to stay behind in this class. She usually had her hair in a pony tail, and small glasses on. But sometimes, she came to class with contacts on, and her hair down.

As Jake walked out of the school building, Gigimon ruffled around in his backpact, begging to come out and play with his new friend. "Not now," Jake mumbled to his backpack. Just as he finished, Tom slapped him on the back as a greeting.

"So, we still going to the skate park?" He asked, glaring at Jake in a friendlly manner. Jose caught up, walking beside Jake. "Your not going to ditch us, like you did last week!"

Jake though for a moment, but then he heard a small whine coming from his backpack. "Sorry guys, but I have to go help my parents with the shop." Jakes parents owned a small, but profitable flower shop. His dad got the money, and made the orders, while his mother tended to the flowers. But sometimes, they would need an extra hand with the flowers, because of swarming customers. This usually happened around Valentins day and Christmas.

"Your lieing." Jose said correctlly, seeing right through Jakes allaby. He usually did that, so Jake could almost never lie around Jose.

Jake sighed, and though of a way to change the subject. "I wonder why Sarah didn't show up for school..." He wondered outloud, hopeing Jose and Tom would take the bait.

Jose and Tom where quiet for a while, obviouslly thinking about the question like they didn't even notice Sarah wasn't at school. "Yeah, I wonder why she didn't come to school..." Tom mumbled, slowing down a little bit.

-----

Sarah sped down the dirt road on her small bike, a pink feathered ball creature bouncing up and down. The wind felt good on the little creature, as it kept screaming "Faster!". Sarah couldn't help but smile at the small creatures enduring fun. She really wasn't all that scary. In fact, she even gave her a small blue bow to wear on her head. She made a quick turn, and the feathered creature rolled to the left.

From what Sarah had learned that her name was Poromon. She was something called a digimon, and was her partner. She liked the small little feathered friend, and was anticipating to show it to her classmates. She skipped school today to meet this little creature, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't show off her new little friend. She made another turn, and almost ran into Jose. She made a quick turn to try and stop the bike, but it slid, and Poromon flew out of the basket that was ontop of the handle bars, and at Jake.

Luckilly, Jake managed to catch the little creature, a little surprised. It stared up at him and smiled. "Hi!" Poromon greeted happilly. Jose and Tom began to freak out, while Sarah was walking away from her destroyed bike. She was surprised when Jake just set Poromon down. Gigimon jumped out of his backpack, and landed right next to Poromon.

"You have one too?" Sarah asked, Tom and Jose still freaking out.

"One what?" Tom said, starting to be more curious then afraid. "What are these things?" He asked, bending down to pet them.

Gigimon and Poromon jumped next to each other, smiling. "We're digimon! Digital Monsters!" The said together, smiling. Suddenlly, the digivices Sarah and Jake possessed began to shine, along with Tom and Jose's pockets. They both took out, what appeared to be they're own digivice. Jake flipped his open, staring at the four words that appeared on the screen.

**"Prepare yourself"**

A giant light bursted out of the cell phone, and Jake could feel himself being sucked inside. The same thing was happening with Sarah, Tom ,and Jose. Finally, it got to strong, and Jake was falling through a hole of white light. Beside him was Gigimon, doing flips as he fell. Jake quickly grabbed him, to make sure he wasn't harmed, and braced himself for impact with the ground.


	4. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Man

Chapter 3

Jake slowly opened his eyes, shade covering his body. Gigimon was beside him, watching him with caring eyes. Jake sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around. He was at a beach, the sand a yellow tan color. He was laying on what appeared to be a large leaf. The waves where calm and smooth, splashing onto shore, then returning to the water. He yawned, stretching his arms. Gigimon jumped on his lap, his small tail wagging wildlly.

"Your awake!" He exclaimed happilly, jumping up and down. Jake grabbed him while he was in the air, and set him down in the sand. He stood up and looked at the water. It seemed to go on forever. He leaned forward, staring at what appeared to be a small island with a large mountain in the middle. He sighed and looked behind him, seeing a dense forest. It was full of trees he had never seen before, some of them even with blue leaves. Gigimon stared at him with a curious eye. "What are you looking for?" He asked in his usual childish voice.

Jake looked at the digimon and smiled. He knelt down by the little creature and patted its head. "Nothing." He answered, looking at the water. "Do you know where we are?" He asked, diging into his left pocket. The first thing and only thing he felt was the cell phone that brought him to this place. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

Inside where four dots. One was black, one was purple, one was blue, and the last one was pink. The pink one and black one where the closest, and seemed to be heading in his direction, while the red one and purple one seemed to be moving away from him.

"I think its my home..." Gigimon mumbled, staring at the trees behind Jake. Something was ruffling them. Jake was to busy staring at his new cell phone, to realize a green goblin like creature burst out of the trees, swinging a mace around wildly. "Goblimon!" Gigimon exclaimed. Jake quickly turned, only to be smacked in his face by the creatures mace. He stumbled back a little bit, and Gigimon got infront of him.

"Gigimon, get back! Your too small to fight him!" Jake called, but it was to late. Gigimon leaped at the Goblimon, head first. It yelled Goblin Strike, and slammed his club at Gigimon, sending him flying back. Jake caught the little guy, taking a step back from impact. A small tear ran down his cheek for the little guy. All he did was try ot save him, and now this happened. The tear fell onto Gigimon, and suddenlly he began to shine. Jake set the digimon down and steped back a little bit, still watching the shining digimon. A giant flash surrounded the digimon, causing Jake to turn his head. When he turned it back, he saw something much larger then Gigimon. It looked like a dinosaur of some kind, dark red skin, a white.

He had two toes, a long tail dark red tail, small red wings on the top of his head, and black markings all over its body. Its eyes where a fear some yellow, that put some fear in Jake. A red aura began to form around his mouth, as Goblimon charged again. "Pyrosphere!" He exclaimed, firing a large ball red ball at Goblimon. He was blasted back, flying over the trees. He turned toward Jake, and Jake took a step back. He didn't know what this thing was. He charged toward him, and Jake set himself for impack. The digimon leaped on him, but didn't do anything but look at him curiouslly.

Jake was on the ground, his head turned and his eyes closed. He looked up at the digimon, which was just looking at him. "Whats wrong, partner?" He asked, getting up. Jake quickly got up, and patted off the sand and dirt on his pants. He figured this guy was Gigimon, but in some other kind of form. He smiled, and patted the him on the head.

"You startled me for a second there... What do I call you now?" He asked, unsure wether to call him Gigimon or something else.

"I'm Guilmon now!" He exclaimed happily. "And your Jake, my partner and friend!"

Jake rubbed the back of his head. Suddenlly, he saw someone walk out of the wilderness, and onto the sand. He had white skin and black eyes, that matched his black hair. He wore a long black jacket that went passed his knees with the sleeves missing. The black jeans he wore matched the black shirt he wore. The sleeves of his under shirt where the only thing covering his arms, besides the black glove he wore on his left hand. He was grinning evilly, with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"So, your a digi destined? I expected someone alot more challenging. Oh well." He pointed his finger at Jake, who took a step back from the man. He was about a year older then he was, but he looked alot more mature then his age. And Jake could tell that he was pretty cocky. Guilmon growled at the fellow human, the pupils of his eyes turning so small, his eyes looked all yellow.

Suddenlly, a swarm of data surrounded the area beside the man. Out of the data, stood a orange dinosaur creature, a little shorter then Guilmon. He has a blue stomach, blue markings on his tail, and spikes on his arm, head, and neck. He was defentally a deadly creature. Guilmon charged at the other digimon. Before Jake could tell him to stop, the mans fist slammed against his stomach. "This is a fight for our digimon." He told Jake, pushing him back with his open hand.

I managed to watch Guilmon get blasted back by a large fireball. He opened his mouth, and before he could attack, the other digimon jumped into the air, the spike on his left hand glowing. It was engulf in fire, and the digimon exclaimed, "Flame Spiker!". At the same time that Guilmon attacked, the other digimon hit Guilmon with his attack. Guilmon's head shot downward, and since it was to late to stop the blast, he fired it at the ground, causing a explosion that engulfed the two digimon.

"Good job, Agumon GD." The man said, turning his head away from the battle and toward Jake. "I looks like you lost, tamer." He grinned evily at Jake.

Jake fell to his knees. The smoke slowly cleared, reveling Guilmon on the ground, and Agumon GD, walking out of the smoke. Jake stared saddly at Guilmon. It was all his fault, and now he was gone. "Guilmon... No..." He mumbled, hoping he would get up again. When he didn't, Jak enew it was to late. "No!" He yelled, jumping up. He ran toward Guilmon, his cell phone in his hand. Suddenlly, the item shined red. He stopped and looked at it for a moment. A beam of light shot at Guilmon, giving his whole body a bright red appearence. He stared as it got larger and larger. Finally the light dimmed away, and there stood a larger Guilmon.

There where several more black markings, a patch of white hair on the back of his neck, and red spikes on the end of each of his hands. He glared at Agumon GD and the man, who was just smiling evilly. "So, he digivolve." He began, Agumon turning into data and dissappearing. The same thing began to happen to the man, starting from his legs and going up. "My name is Matthew. Tell next time, tamer!" And with that, he was gone, turned into a swarm of data and flowing away.

Jake stood there in the sand, unknown to what was happening. Apparentlly, he would be seeing that Matthew guy again, which wasn't good. He took out his cell phone thing, flipped it open, and looked for the black dot. It wasn't on the radar, but the pink dot was getting closer slowly. He looked at Guilmon, or so he though. "So, who are you now?" Jake asked, grinning as he walked toward his larger Guilmon.

"You can call me, Growlmon!" He exclaimed, glowing red again, and shrinking down, until he was the size of Guilmon again. When the light dimmed away, there stood a tired Guilmon again. Jake was beginning to learn more and more about these digimon. But now he just had to figure out what his device he had was.


	5. Chapter 4: Sarah's Guardian

A large shadow covered Jake. He looked up, to see a large cloud covering the sun. "At least the skies the same here." He mumbled, adding a sigh at the end. He and Guilmon had decided to wait there at the beach, until the pink dot was at the beach. So far, it seemed to be going in all kinds of random directions.

Guilmon was sleeping, tired from his fight with Agumon GD. Jake wondered who that kid was, and why he was trying to destroy him and Guilmon. And his thoughs also wondered about who this pink dot was. It could be another person just like that Matthew was, coming here to destroy him. And with Guilmon's current condition, he may succeed.

The trees ruffled to the right of him. Jake shot his head in that direction, standing as quickly as he could in the sand. A red bird flew out, with yellow feet, a yellow beak, black tips on his feathers, and white feathers on his head and neck. On the crown of his head, he wore what appeared to be a black belt, with a ribbon bow strapped on.

Behind him was Sarah, wearing tight blue jeans that stopped at her anxles, a long sleeve light red shirt with a small flower on the back, and her hair flowing down her shoulders. She did look better when she combed her hair down, but she seemed to rarlly do it. Her face beamed at Jake, when he layed eyes on him. "Jake!" She exclaimed, running at him.

Jake waved, grinning and happy that she was okay. Now he just needed to find Jose and Tom, and they could find a way to leave this place. She stopped when she was a few feet away, and looked at Guilmon, sleeping soundlly. "Is that who I think it is?" He asked, taking a step to the side to look at Guilmon more clearlly.

The bird that was flying by her earlyer, dropped beside Guilmon, putting a feathered hand over his head. "I wonder whats wrong with this Guilmon?" It asked, turning toward Jake and Sarah. Sarah looked at the bird, then at Jake.

"Oh, and Jake, this is Hawkmon. Hawkmon, this is Jake, one of my friends." She introduced, taking a steb back so we could see eachother clearlly. Hawkmon waved at him and flew into the air. He landed on Jakes head, and pecked him on his head.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed, as Hawkmon began a barrage of little pecks. After another 10 pecks, Sarah finally convinced Hawkmon to give up and go to other things. Hawkmon flew up and landed on Sarahs shoulder, sitting there innocentlly. "Yeah, that's Gigimon, the little red dude you saw earlyer." Jake finally answered. "But now hes Guilmon. So, how did you get your digimon?"

So Sarah told her story about how she woke up, and there was Poromon and the cell phone. And then, Jake told her about Matthew, and how Gigimon became Guilmon, then Growlmon. She looked stunned when Jake finished his story. Jake asked her what was wrong, but she just shook her head and said nothing. Suddenlly, the ground began to shake.

"Whats happening?" Sarah asked, her voice wabbly. Suddenlly, a giant wave burst from the beach. As the water fell back into the ocean, a large green shell came into view. Jake stood up, along with Sarah. The shell was moving some how. And it was moving toward them.

"Its Mori Shellmon!" Hawkmon exclaimed, waking Guilmon up. Out of a large hole in ths shell, popped out a green monster. It looked like it was made of moss and garbage. Green vines hung from the top of its head, as it crawled toward shore.

They ran, as Mori Shellmon made a crashing enterence in the sand. Jake quicklly looked at Guilmon, who fell head first into the sand. Jake could tell that he was still tired from his incounter with Agumon GD. He ran over to Guilmon's side, attempting to protect him if he was attacked.

But the Mori Shellmon wasn't interested in them. He was crawling toward Sarah and Hawkmon. They where running in a different direction from where Jake and Guilmon where. Sarah tripped on a rock that was sticking out of the ground, falling. Hawkmon quickly turned, to find his tamer on the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Hawkmon exclaimed heroically. He charged at the giant shell digimon. "Hawk Beak!" He pecked the Mori Shellmon. Mori Shellmon just swatted Hawkmon away, and kept on his way toward Sarah. "Feather Strike!" Hawkmon grabbed the feather on his head, and threw it at Mori Shellmon. It scratched him, then returned to Hawkmon.

"Foolish bird!" Mori Shellmon exclaimed, smashing Hawkmon on the sand. Sarah watched in horror, as her digimon got beaten. Finally, she couldn't took it anymore, and ran at Mori Shellmon.

"Hawkmon!" She yelled in hope. Suddenlly, the cell phone item she received began to glow. She lifted it, and a pink been shot at Hawkmon. Mori Shellmon moved his overy large hands from the bird, and gazed at it in amazement. Hawkmon reamerged from the light as a much larger bird.

Hawkmon was now a much larger bird, with goat horns on the sides of his heads, the white feathers where now brown, and there was a white ling on the ends of each wings. He glared at Mori Shellmon, who was quivering in fear. "Blast Ring!" He exclaimed, firing a large ring at Mori Shellmon from his horns.

It blasted Mori Shellmon, and he was sent flying back into the water. Jake looked at the ocean, and could see the tip of his shell slowly swimming away. He jumped up, and looked at the new Hawkmon, Sarah did the same. The large bird flew down infront of Sarah, putting his head down. "Im Aquilamon, the digivolved form of Hawkmon." He said.

He began to glow, and slowly began to shrink, until he was Hawkmon again. Sarah picked him up, and rubbed his feathers. Jake could tell she was glad nothing happened to him. Jake looked at Guilmon, who was looking back at him curiouslly. He learned a new thing today.

He walked next to Sarah, smiling happily. "Alright! Lets go find Jose and Tom!" Jake declaired. Sarah nodded, and stood back up.


	6. Chapter 5: Plants, Bugs, and Fire

Chapter 5

After Aquilamon beat Mori Shellmon, Sarah and Jake went into the forest itself, in search of Jose and Tom. The began following the red dot, the closest one to them. Among there walk, they came across a large shack. After seeing a small cat like creature walk out of it on its hind legs and not attack them, they decided to check out the shack. It turned out to be, what appeared to be a restront. A small yellowish digimon with two long vines for arms, a long mouth, and five leaf things on its head greeted them as they entered.

"Welcome to the Rice And Fish Hut!" It said, hoping toward the two of them. Hawkmon and Guilmon entered behind them, looking all around the place. "You are very interesting digimon." It said when it came to realize they didn't look like the average customer.

"Thats because we arn't digimon, we're human." Sarah corrected. The digimon looked stunned, along with all the other digimon that where inside the Hut. There large eyes stared at Sarah and Jake in amazement, but also in fear. They began to panic and run around, afraid that Sarah and Jake where going to hurt them.

Jake quickly found out why they where running around, afraid. "We won't hurt you." He promised, taking a step inside. The digimon that greeted them began to hop back, afraid. "Don't worry, we're just hungry." He explained, his stomach growling. Guilmon pushed Jakes arm out of the way, and walked inside, looking at the scared digimon.

"Hes telling the truth." He insured. The digimon seemed to loosen enough a little bit, but still where afraid. All the digimon rush out of the hut through the back door, unknown of what would happen if they stayed any longer. The only digimon left inside was the one that greeted them. "You know they're telling the truth, right Veggiemon?"

Veggiemon nodded, smiling. "I know, because if you where one of them, I would be deleted by now. Oh please, take a seat!" He insisted, leading them to a table for four. Of course they followed, there stomachs growling loudly. Sarah sat down first, then Hawkmon beside her. He seemed to waddle around in his seat, before getting commfy enough to stay the way he was. Jake sat across from Sarah, and Guilmon sat beside Jake. "So, what can I get you all today?" Veggiemon asked, taking out a pen and a note pad.

-----

Dracmon sat outside the Hut, watching the digidestined fool around, eat there meal, all the plesentries they would enjoy. The words of his master still rang in his ears. "Destroy the digidestined before they find the third. If you fail me, you will recieve a harsh punishment like you have never experienced before. Now begon!" Dracmon was the best at what he did. What was it he did, you may ask? He was a digimon assassin, assigned by certain people to take care of digimon.

But recentlly, he had been forced into labor by three human, with digimon slaves. And what was worse, those digimon can digivolve. They tricked him, by promising him that they would digivolve if he worked for them. He has been working for a long time now, and he is still the same rookie he was when he took the offer. Now, if he even mentioned quitting, he would be punished. Dracmon snapped his fingers, and a giant buzzing creature appeared behind him.

"Be prepared to leave at my signal." Dracmon ordered, no emotions appearing on his face, besides the fake smile he always had. The digimon dissappeared into the ruffle of the trees and giant plants. Dracmon looked at the radar that could track the signals exported from the digidestines digivices. The red dot was getting closer to the Hut. He would have to hurry and carry out his plan, before that dot got here. Otherwise... Well, he didn't want to think about what would happen if he failed.

-----

"That was a good meal!" Jake exclaimed, leaning back on his chair.

"Well, Im glad you enjoyed it." He wrote something down on his little note pad, and set it on the table. Everyone was quiet for a moment, until Veggiemon slid the piece of paper toward Jake. "Your bill." He said, a little angry.

Jake picked it up, and read what was on it. "WHAT!" Jake yelled, staring at the price. "I didn't know we had to pay for this!" Sarah turned toward him, shocked, along with Guilmon and Hawkmon. Veggiemon, on the other hand, just laughed like Jake was pulling a little joke.

When he realized this wasn't a joke, he began to get mad. "This is a business, kids. Now pay up, or else!" Veggiemon ordered, glaring at Jake and Sarah.

Sarah quickly checked her pockets for any cash, along with Jake, but they found nothing. "I'm sorry, Mr. Veggiemon." Sarah apologised. "Maybe you could give us a discount?"

Veggiemon laughed. "Hah! You wish!" He turned around and began mumbling stuff, while writting things down on his note pad. Finally, he turned around and slammed the note pad on the table. "Alright! You got five weeks of washing dishes to pay off your debt!" He explained, grinning. Sarah and Jakes faces turned white, while Guilmon just continued to eat the soup he had ordered.

"Thats stupid!" Jake exclaimed, standing. "We have to go find our friends and get out of this place!"

Veggiemon just laughed again. "Sorry, kid. You should have though about that, before you tried to eat and not pay!" Suddenlly, as Veggiemon finished his sentence, there was a loud crash from the ceiling. Veggiemons head shot upward, unknown to what the noise was.

"What was that?" Sarah asked, afraid of what was above them. Suddenlly, a large yellow bee like bug burst through the ceiling, crushing a table.

Veggiemon ran for the kitchen, while screaming, "Its Flymon! Run!" Jake, Sarah, Hawkmon, and Guilmon all ran toward the kitchen, only to find the door locked by Veggiemon. "Find your own hiding spot, free loaders!" He yelled at them. Sarah sighed, and looked at Hawkmon. He nodded and flew at Flymon. Guilmon went aswell.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon fired a red ball at Flymon, only to have it nimbly dodged. Hawkmon flew infront of Guilmon, but before he could attack, Flymon punched him out of the way. He was sent flying at Guilmon, who hit him and sent them both against the wall. Flymon faced them in the air, his needle pointing in there direction. Knowing what his was about to do Guilmon and Hawkmon both quickly moved out of the way.

"Brown Stingers!" Flymon exclaimed, shooting two stingers at where Guilmon and Hawkmon where before. Suddenlly, Flymon his struck down by a large fire lion. The lion jumped back, staring at Flymon who was doing the same. "Brown Stingers!" He began shooting his stingers at the lion rapidally, barrly taking aim. The fire lion easilly dodged each, getting closer and closer. As he did so, his left claw began to be engulfed in fire.

Once he was close range, he jumped into the air. "Fira Claw!" He yelled, smashing his claw against Flymon. Flymon hit the ground hard, breaking the table he landed on. Knowing he lost, the Flymon fly into the air, and off he went, afraid for his life. The fire lion flew a dark orange color, and became smaller and smaller, until he was a short little fire digimon. There was a crest on the top of his red body where fire burned.

In the door way, stood Tom, wearing dark red jeans, gloves, and a sleevless black shirt. He also had on a pair of black sunglasses that Jake didn't see him wearing when they left school. "Hey, Jake! Hey Sarah!" He yelled, running into the hut. He grinned at the two of them, expecting to be praised for his good deeds.

"Tom! Hey dude!" Jake responded.

"Nice to see you again, Tom." Sarah answered, trying her hardest not to sound impressed.

He turned toward his little fire friend, who was now next to him. "Guys, this is Coronamon, my partner!" He explained, not suprised by the digimon, as he was when he first saw Gigimon and Poromon.

The door to the kitchen slowly opened, and Veggiemon's head peeked out. "Okay, you don't have to pay. Just get out of my shop and never come back!" He yelled, closing the door again, and hiding inside the kitchen. Jake and Sarah laughed, and Tom was confused. But he just shrugged, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey guys, can I see your digivices?" He asked. Sarah and Jake turned to Tom, there faces shocked. Not only did Tom have one, but he also knew what they where called. Jake pulled out his red digivice, and Sarah pulled out her pink one. They held it in the air, and compared it to Tom's orange one.

"So," Jake said. "their called digivices?"


End file.
